FwPC47
, dubbed The Dark Zone Expedition in the English dub is the 47th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 47th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Knowing of the Seeds of Darkness' plans, the girls follow them to the Dotsuku Zone after the Dark King summons them there. '' Synopsis As the Seeds of Darkness come one step closer to obtained the Power of Creation, the Butler Zakenna argue until they are told to shut up. The trio proceed to start their ritual when Cure Black and Cure White break into the Mansion and quickly locate the altar. They try to reach the group but an invisible barrier haults them. They are attacked by their bird, but it is scared off when Nagisa makes an angry expression and it flies away. Belzei Gertrude uses his power of Darkness to tie up Pollun, Black, and White. He begins to cast another spell, saying "''they take the power in the name of Evil King of the darkness." Meanwhile, in the Garden of Light, an earthquake erupts. Elder frets over the balance of the worlds as he is able to realize the Power of Creation is very easy to obtain by the Darkness. The Queen says that she will continue to maintain the balance of the worlds and begins to glow, showing that she intends to do this even at the cost of her life. The Evil King sees what is going on and realizes that the Seeds are trying to take the Powers of Creation for themselves, which angers him. Belzei continues the spell and the after a large explosion, the girls watch as a pretty forest turns into a desolated spot. They try to struggle for freedom, but it seems to be of no use as the ties remain too tight. They watch as a powered up Juna, Regine, and Belzei Gertrude laugh and take off as the Power of Creation flows through them. With no other choice, the girls try to follow them and leave Pollun, the bird, and Guardian behind. Pollun starts crying since they promised they would all go together. Meanwhile, at Nagisa's home, Ryouta calls her for dinner. Someone apparently answers back and complies, so he takes off. At Honoka's, her grandmother is doing the same, but Honoka tells her that she is too busy studying. At the same time, Black and White travel to the Dotsuku Zone through a strange yellow ball. They fall to the ground but recognize the location, seeing the Seeds of Darkness up ahead. They approach, ready to fight the Evil King until the girls stop them. The seeds ignore them though, so the girls try to make them fight them instead- although they easily manage to defeat them and continue on their way. Black comments on how different they are now, causing Mepple to say that it was because they absorbed the power of the Prism Stones. By now Mipple is beginning to love hope, but Black tries to convince her not to do this, because if they give up, the Garden of Light and their own World would be destroyed. The Seeds of Darkness attack the girls again and say that there isn't anything they can do anymore, but the girls simply ask them what gave them the right to do this to their world, along with Mepple and Mipple's. They started all of this and there isn't a day she would be able to forget them, she asks them if they intend on doing this to work faster so that she can return to living the life of a normal girl again. Another fight breaks out as the Seeds tell them that they will not be obtaining freedom under serving the Evil King. Then they leave the Cures and continue to fight him. Evil King is beyond angry and begins to destroy everything including another world and it's Star. By now the Garden of Light has become a desolated wasteland, except for the Palace, which is protected by a shield of light- revealing flowers to be alive and well. Elder points out that the Queen will be reaching her limits but she believes in the girls to save everyone. Meanwhile, at the Dotsuku Zone, the seeds of darkness fight the Pretty Cure again when the Evil King intervenes. They talk before he tries to absorb the trio into his own body and the girls run for cover behind a cliff. The Seeds of Darkness are formed together and release an explosion. As this occurs, someone grabs the girls hands and lead them elsewhere. The fusion of the Seeds says that now, they can become the ruler of Darkness. The Evil King insults them by calling them fools as the girls are shocked to see that their savior was Kiriya. Major Events *Using their own self-made alter, the Dark Seeds complete the ceremony and enfuse the Power of Creation within themselves in order to break free from the Evil King. *The Evil King throws the Dark Seeds to his dimension to get revenge for their betrayal; the Cures follow in order to face against both. *The Dark Seeds fuse together into an ultimate form in order to defeat the Evil King. *Kiriya returns to save the Cures from both the Dark Seeds and Evil King. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Regine *Kiriya *Evil King *Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Ryouta *Yukishiro Sanae *Queen *Elder Trivia *The giant, that is the union of all three Seeds of Darkness is very similar to Fusion from few All Stars movies, since both are silver and this is actually a fusion of three different villains. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes